


beasts, not monsters

by AslansCompass



Series: ....and how to save them [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Obscurial Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Newt seeks out friends of the Potters, hoping to gather more information on how Harry ended up with the Dursleys. Instead, he finds someone else who needs help.





	beasts, not monsters

 

Remus leaned against the cash register.The lunch rush at The King's Arms had ended. In a moment, he'd start sweeping the floor, but he had to take a breather first. At least he could use magic, unlike some of his other jobs. The pub catered to witches and wizards visiting London; no one raised an eyebrow at a self-sweeping broom. 

The bell above the door rang. Remus swore under his breath, but forced a smile onto his face as he looked up at the new customer.

The man was dressed at least twenty years out of fashion; which was positively modern for wizards in Muggle apparel. He carried a battered brown suitcase in his left hand, which he set on the floor by his feet. 

 "Remis Lupin,"he said. "I have a job offer for you."

"I have a job."

"And how long have you had it?"

"Six weeks."

"And the clerking job at Master Walfstein's? How long did you have that?"

Remus straightened up. "A month."

"Owlery custodian? Garbage man?"

"Who are you?" Remus reached inside his robe for his wand.

"Newt Scamander, but please, call me Newt. I tried to send you a message, but it didn't go through. Is there somewhere private we can have this conversation?"

"Look, I don't know why you've gone through the trouble of tracking me down, but if it's just a job offer--"

"It's about Harry."

Remus raised his wand and aimed it at the door. The sign flicked from "Open" to  "Closed."  "My room's upstairs. We can talk there."

* * *

 

 "An Obscurial?"  Remus gasped. "You mean they--"

"We're not quite sure what they did.  But however it happened, there's no denying it. I saw it with my own eyes." 

Remus paced back and forth. "Merlin's beard! Who else knows?"

"Just me, my wife, my son, and my daughter-in-law for now. And now you."

"If it gets out--if word leaks to the Ministry, to the  _Daily Prophet_ \--"

"I know.  I trust you. But there's something else you can do."

"Name it."

"That job I offered you--it wasn't an excuse. I want you to come and work with me, taking care of magical creatures." Newt tapped the suitcase. "If you want, I can give you a preview."

"You're  _that_ Newt Scamander." Remus whistled.  

"Well, there's only one of me, last I checked. But yes, that's the job I'm offering. You can start small, with Kneazles and Flobberworms if you like, but the most important skills are patience and kindness. The rest is just practice."

"But--"

"You don't need to worry about room and board. Tina and I have plenty of space; all our kids are grown."

"I can't. I might hurt someone."

"There's more than three weeks before the next full moon.  We have facilities capable of holding a full-grown Welsh Green. One young werewolf won't be a danger."

"You--you--" Remus stammered.

"I helped create the Werewolf Registry. It was supposed to be a resource, not a blacklist."

"Why?" Remus asked. "Why are you helping me?"

  
"Why not?" Newt said, smiling so broadly that he seemed younger than Remus. 

"That's not a reason."

"Oh, you want a reason? Fine, then." Newt held up his fingers. "First, I can always use more help with my creatures.  The more people helping, the better care each one gets. Second, you knew Harry. You knew his parents.  You can give him some of those stories back. Third,  I want to help."

"But--"

"You're not a monster. You're a very brave, very caring young man. And you don't have to be alone."

Remus looked away. "I don't want to hurt anyone."  

"We'll do our best." Newt offered a hand. "Deal?"

Remus returned the handshake. "I accept."

"Good." Newt looked around the room. "Do you need help packing?" 

Remus shook his head.  The chairs had been rescued from a rubbish bin; the dishes were charity-shop buys. "Just let me get my trunk." He headed into the bedroom. With a flick of his wand, robes and blankets flew into the chest.  Anything else? 

Iron chains lay half under his bed, left where he'd dropped them last week.  Remus bent over to pick them up by hand. The links were worn, rough with bits of fur, skin, and blood.  

"I can put a charm on your trunk, if you want," Newt offered from the doorway. 

"That's--that is--sure,"  Remus stammered. He set the chains back beneath the bed. "That's all. " He straightened up and took the trunk. "So, Apparition or Floo?"

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write the full story of Newt raising Obscurial! Harry someday, but Harry's not the only one who needs saving.


End file.
